It's Not A Game
by Akimoto-Chan
Summary: What happens when Levy runs into somebody on her way to school? Will it change her life at school for worse or for better? Will anything ever go back to the way it was before she met Gajeel? Read and find out -Rated K because there is nothing going on right now but will most likely change to T or M later on because of limes/lemons.
1. Ch 1- A bad day for Levy

**_ Hey Everybody I just wanted to let you know that this is my first ever fanfiction and _**

**_I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me you tips, ideas and opinions _****_on it._**

**_ It would help me become a better writer._**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail cuz if i did own Fairy tail it would not be the same. Trust me!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_7:00am. monday morning. _

Levy slowly opened her eyes to get used to the morning light. After she sat up she glanced at the clock seeing the time she started rushing to get dressed. _'Crap, I'm gonna be late and I'm supposed to show the new kid around. Great!'_ she thought as quickly threw on some light black skinny jeans, an orange low cut tank top with a stark white jean jacket, and a pair of matching orange converses. Levy threw her hair up in messy bun, added some light makeup to her face, grabbed her bag and ran out the door to try and make it to school.

As she was running to school Levy ran into somebody. _'wow..._' He was tall, with long black hair, and he had TONS of piercings. He was wearing dark black semi skinny jeans with rips all in them, black boots and a black skin tight muscle shirt with a white jean jacket because he couldn't find his black jean jacket this morning. _'Woah he is hot….No, ahh what am I saying.' _

"Oi, did ya hear me?" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry could you repeat that?" she blushed, seeing that some how she had been trapped between him and the wall.

"I said, 'Watch what ya doing shrimp.' did ya hear me that time?" he smirked as he leaned in just a bit so he could see her reaction. '_what is his problem? why is he so close?'_

"S-sorry, I'm trying to get to the school before 8." she trembled and blushed as he had moved moved to her ear to whisper something.

"You should still apologize. It's rude to run into a stranger and then stare at them like there is something wrong with them." he mood changed to anger within seconds and without another word he turned around and walked off. _'Okay then..'_ she glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath as she realized that she needed to hurry now.

* * *

_7:55am at the school._

Levy had managed to get to school with no problems. She had already sitting in the principal's office when the bell rang but she keep thinking about the hot guy that she had ran into...

"Levy are you paying attention?"

"Umm, yes ?" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"As I was saying, the new students name is Gajeel Redfox. He is a Senior same as you and is in the same class as you. he transferred from phantom lord high school so cut him some slack and please show him the ropes of the school and make sure he makes some friends please."

"Yes sir, I will make sure everything gets done."

"Ok, Gajeel can you come in please?"

She started thinking about this Gajeel guy '_I wonder who he is? Is he hot? Will he be cool? Does he love to to read? Oh that would be awesome...' _suddenly her train of thought was interrupted.

"Oi, what are ya doin here shrimp?"

Her eyes widened at that voice _'no it can't be. There's only one way to find out.'_ She turned her head to find that the new student was indeed the guy she had run into this morning.

"I could ask you the same question?" she stated with anger.

"What does that mean? Your the one who ran into me!" he threw back with as much anger as she did.

Levy was about to yell at him for what he had done to her this morning but decided against it since they were in fact in the princables office and she was not one to get in trouble over an argument. So why was she getting mad about this guy who she didnt know that well and had only met once.

"Would both you brats stop yelling in my office!"

"Yes Sir" both of them said with anger.

"Okay, now Levy I know that you are going to all that you can to make Gajeel right at home here at Fairy tail high."

"Yes sir." she replied with determination and what was that... a hint of anger?

"Ok well now that that is settled... **GET TO IT**!" them to get out of his office.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this lovely book._**

**_Please feel free to follow me and add the story to your favorites!_**

**_Talk to you in the next Chapter!_**


	2. Author

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**I realize that I haven't updated in 4 months, and I hope you all can forgive me. Through-out this summer I have been thinking about what **__**Hazel Roses**__** said in her review. What I plan on doing is going back and breaking down the first chapter into parts and making those parts more descriptive and longer so they can be their own chapter. So please have patience! I love everybody who has tolerated my horrid writing skills. 3**_

_**TTYL,  
Akimoto-Chan )**_


End file.
